In the first place, why am I dating you?
by planariang
Summary: Kenapa juga aku mau pacaran sama kamu. (nashaka; established relationship)


**In the first place, why am I dating you?**

**(knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi)**

.

Alis Seijuurou menukik ke bawah. Nash sepenuhnya mendominasi tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya erat sembari mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Senyum miring di wajah si Kaukasian tertempel begitu saja seolah tak ada beban dengan air muka Seijuurou yang terlihat begitu risih karena tak bisa meloloskan tangannya dari sela-sela jari tangan Nash yang besar dan panjang, sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Setengah dari diri Seijuurou merasa iri dengan cara yang kekanak-kanakan; mereka berdua sama-sama bermain basket dan mereka ada di posisi yang serupa dengan jabatan yang sama persis, tapi kenapa telapak tangan Nash lebih besar dan panjang dari miliknya?

"Aku lebih kuat dari kamu, Sei. Jangan coba-coba buat ngelepasin genggaman aku, kamu gak akan bisa," Nash tiba-tiba berbicara mendapati pacarnya diam seribu bahasa. Seijuurou mengerling ke arah tangannya yang tak bebas sebelum menusukkan sorot mata merahnya pada keping biru laut si pirang dan berhenti berjalan. Diikuti oleh Nash yang satu langkah di depan dan terpaksa berbalik dan menghadap kepadanya.

"Bangsat," Seijuurou tak ragu mengumpat di depan muka Nash dengan raut orang paling kesal sedunia.

"Aku juga cinta kamu," balas Nash tak peduli. Plesteran senyum menjengkelkannya makin terlihat konyol di mata Seijuurou.

Punya pacar seperti Nash nyatanya tidak begitu berguna selain perang urat saraf membahas hal gono-gini seputar basket dan—ehem—ranjang. Yang membuat Seijuurou berpikir dua kali setiap malam sebelum jatuh terlelap di atas bantal, kenapa sih dia mau saja menerima pernyataan cinta si tukang _hangout_ itu dan menjalaninya sampai hari ini.

Jawabannya kalau bukan takdir, ya berarti sudah terlanjur cinta.

"Bisa lepasin ini?" tangannya tentu yang dimaksud Seijuurou, genggaman itu semakin membuatnya tak nyaman ditambah makin banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka berdua. Tapi, alih-alih menuruti perintah sewot si rambut merah, Nash memberikan remasan kecil di tangannya dan tersenyum makin lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawaban egois Nash mengimplikasi adanya kerucut di bibir Seijuurou—umpatan lagi-lagi yang terdengar. "Kamu pasti lari kalau aku ngelepasin tangan kamu."

Seijuurou memutar bola mata, "Pede." Nash tertawa, jelas sekali mengejek.

"Kita mau ngapain sih sebenarnya?" tanya Seijuurou kemudian. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya yang dibalut jaket dan syal. Setelah menariknya begitu saja di depan gerbang SMA Rakuzan, Nash tak mengungkapkan apapun tentang tujuan kemana mereka akan bertandang. Total sudah dua puluh menit mereka berjalan dan Seijuurou masih tak mendapatkan clue perihal tingkah Nash yang tak biasa.

Di atas itu semua, yang paling membuatnya heran, Seijuurou bahkan tak tahu kalau Nash jauh-jauh terbang dari New York ke Kyoto tanpa memberi kabar lewat chat Line atau BBM seperti kebiasaannya. Liburan musim panas sudah lewat empat bulan yang lalu, lagipula. Tak ada alasan bagus untuk Nash menghabiskan visanya untuk yang kesekian kali di Jepang.

"Kencan," gubris Nash, "aku kangen kamu soalnya," imbuhnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, lancar sekali keluarnya tidak lihat situasi. Imbasnya bagi Seijuurou, perkataan Nash membuat telinganya memerah bukan hanya karena udara yang semakin dingin di luar. Intinya, malu-maluin. Walau si pirang-emas sendiri tenang-tenang saja, menganggap apa yang dilakukannya adalah lumrah dan biasa.

Derita memang kalau punya pacar beda budaya.

"Kamu gak nyiapin berkas buat kuliahan?" Ingat dengan pacar satu tahunnya yang memilih untuk tak langsung masuk perguruan tinggi setelah lulus SMA, Seijuurou memancing topik.

Dulu, Nash sempat bercanda di sela-sela pillow talk sehabis kencan di ranjang; kalau diizinkan, ia memilih untuk mengekori Seijuurou di kampus yang sama supaya bisa terus menempel kemanapun si rambut merah pergi. Tendensi cemburuan dan posesifnya yang kadang membuat Seijuurou jengah memang bikin risih kalau Seijuurou lengah sedikit saja.

"Lagi kok."

Mata Seijuurou menyipit, punya firasat buruk kalau hari-harinya mungkin akan semakin direcoki oleh si Gold muda. "Terus ngapain ke sini segala?"

Nash menaikkan kedua alisnya. Perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu saja dan memasukkannya ke saku jaket tebalnya. "Hmm..." (Kode itu, kode!)

Batin Seijuurou makin tidak enak. "Apa?"

"Ngurusin berkas buat kuliah."

(Tuh kan.)

"Biar bisa deket-deket sama kamu soalnya."

Seijuurou mingkem, jelas speechless. Candaan Nash dulu malah jadi kenyataan. Jalan pun rasanya tak bisa, kakinya seperti dipaku dengan pernyataan implisit pacarnya. Kalau mereka bukan sedang berada di jalan, sudah ia gigit leher bertato Nash saking tak tahu ingin berbuat apa.

"April kan masih lama."

"Tapi ujiannya sebentar lagi, sayang."

"Yakin gitu bakal masuk? Baca hiragana saja masih gak becus."

Nash meringis kecil. "Udahlah Sei, persoalan lain itu," kentara sekali ia ingin mengalihkan topik. "Aku kan niatnya mau ngajak kamu kencan hari ini."

"Kemana?"

Nash menarik simpul lagi di bibirnya, "Apartemen."

"Apartemen? Punya siapa?"

"Punya aku."

"Pu—" Tanpa peringatan Nash merunduk dan menyapukan bibirnya barang dua detik ke bibir Seijuurou.

"Shhh, simpan saja dulu pertanyaannya buat nanti. Kalau begini terus kapan sampainya Sei," ujarnya sambil menyeringai kecil, diam-diam puas dengan wajah merah pemuda pendek di hadapannya.

"Brengsek kamu Nash."

"Ah, padahal kamu suka kan?"

"Shut it!"

Nash mengamit lagi tangannya dan membawanya kembali berjalan, "Gak jauh kok, sebentar lagi juga sampai," imbuh Nash, mengantisipasi kalimat sarkasme Akashi muda kalau-kalau pertanyaan soal seberapa jauhnya tempat tinggal baru Nash keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu besok libur kan?" (Kode lagi.)

"Iya."

"Nginep di tempatku ya."

"Asal jangan ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh."

Nash terkikik, "Siapa juga yang mau ngelakuin yang aneh-aneh. Kangen-kangenan sama pacar kan gak termasuk."

"Kangen-kangenan versi kamu itu yang aneh-aneh."

"Halah, kamu juga suka kan. Buktinya terakhir kita kangen-kangenan kamu minta lagi." Seijuurou berjengit. Ia melirik Nash lewat ekor matanya dan menemukan raut minta ditusuk gunting. "Lagian, kalau aku ngajak kamu kencan ke apartemen, mau ngapain lagi selain _kangen-kangenan_?"

Seijuurou facepalm. "Kenapa juga aku mau pacaran sama kamu." Komentarnya malah memancing ledak tawa orang yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kalau bukan takdir, ya berarti kamu cinta aku."

**end**

.

**footnote:** fik buat diyan. maaf ya kalo plotless da saya mah cuma cacing, makasih yang udah baca sampe siniii~


End file.
